magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Computing Today Vol.1 No.4
This issue is cover-dated November 1982 and cost 65p News *Jupiter Ace comes FORTH - (8) *Trendsetting Sinclair: Melbourne House reduce ZX81 book prices - (8) *BBC Boffins Book: The BBC Micro Revealed - (8) *Asteroid Lander: Bugs in September issues program listing - (8) *Low Cost Printer Bonanza - (9) *The BBC Gets Discs - (9) Features Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Next Month - 1 page (13) Your Letters - 1 page (16) Computer Users Club - 2 pages (26-27) :Starting a computer club yourself is not as difficult as you might at first think. Neville Ian Ash goes through the motions with you giving useful advice throughout. Technique: Tune Into Teletext - 2 pages (30-31) :Roy Walker tells you how to get the BBC microcomputer's teletext graphics mode going at its best. Spectrum Computer Group: Look Before You Leap - 2 pages (35-36) :This month the Spectrum Computer Group is under scrutiny for its selling techniques. Technique: TRS 80 Tipster - 2 pages (40-41) :Some useful tips for TRS-80 owners to help their programming have been gathered together by David Bell. Shaping Up Graphically - 4 pages (48-51) : Graphics capabilities are now an all-important feature of home computers. Here Chris Palmer compares the Spectrum and VIC 20 computers graphics. Micro-Answers: Technical Enquiries - 2 pages (56-57) Hardware: Micro Buying: Get it Right First Time - 2 pages (60-61) : If you want to venture into the world of computing but are unsure about how to take those first steps our feature on microcomputer buying will help you get it right first time. Reference: Micro Factfile - 8 pages (81-88) Reference: Software Listing - 11 pages (91-101) Reference: Microterms - 2 pages (110-111) Reviews Software KEY: PQ=Program Quality, VFM=Value for Money, POS=Presentation On-Screen, EOU=Ease of Use, CRA=Crashproofing, INS=Supplied Instructions, OVE=Overall Summaries Monaco Grand Prix : Overall not a bad race game, but limited as all these types are. After all, there are only so many ways of running into something! Good fun for a while though and handy to have around for passing the odd minute or six. Alien Defense : Overall I enjoyed the game and its complexity, but I did find the control keys difficult to manage. Type-Ins Microspot: VIC 20 Function Keys - 1 page (18) :In many manuals use of the VIC 20s function keys have been omitted but now Dave Tong shows you how to make the most of them in a simple routine. Sardaukar Assault (Atari 400/800) - 3 pages (21-23) :Defend the Golden Tower against hoards of attacking space warriors in this Atari game by Chris Palmer. Microspot: TI Printer Simulator - 1 page (53) : This short, sharp program by Mike O'Regan instantly allows you to use your Ayo! (ZX81) - 4½ pages (64-68) : A.E. Ward brings this ancient game of Tactics up to date with an absorbing program for you to run. Saturn Attack (TRS-80) - 2 pages (72-73) : Exploring the surface of alien planets is hazardous at the best of times, not least when you have to fight off the native Titans. Simon Goodwin takes you and your TRS-80 into the outer galaxy in search of valuable minerals. Can you survive the tortuous ordeal? Microspot: Sound Envelope - 1 page (78) : Confusion surrounds the use of the BC micro computer's 'ENVELOPE' command. Gary Heayes overcomes this problem with his custom routine. Adverts Classified - 2 pages (113-114) Games *'A&F Software' Atom: Zodiac, Torpedo Run, Escape, Cylon Attack, Missile Command, Polaris, BBC Micro: Roadrunner, Early Warning, Tower of Alos, Lunar Lander - page 10 *'Anirog' VIC-20: Lost in the Dark, Space Rescue, Slalom - Ski, Goblin's Gold - page 17 *'Pixel Productions' - VIC-20, ZX81: The Trader Trilogy - page 17 *'Soft Toys' - VIC-20: Soft Toys 1, Soft Toys 2, ATTACK! - page 19 *'Titan Programs' VIC-20: Missile Panic, Road Runner, Android Attack, Space Hopper, Space Wars/Battlezone, Star Wars II, Naval Attack, Spectrum: The Ground Force Zero, TI99/4a: Mission 99, Atari 8-bit: Caverns - page 24 *'Audiogenic' VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 25 *'SubLOGIC' - TRS-80: T80-FS1 Flight Simulator - page 28 *'Impact Software' Spectrum: The Quest, Starfighter, Orb, Star Trek, VIC-20: Orb, Star Trek, Games Pack - page 32 *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: Jumbo - page 37 *'MP Software' - BBC Micro: Invaders, Shootout, Hangman, Space Fighter, Firienwood - page 42 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 42 *'Channel 8 Software' - Atari 8-bit: Caves of Death, Bomb Hunter, Sky Snakes, Murder at Awesome Hall - page 43 *'Macronics' - Spectrum: Dragon Maze, Space Rescue, Star Quest, ZX81: Star Trek, 3K Space Invaders, Mission of the Deep, Nightmare Park - page 47 *'JRS Software' - Spectrum: Airport - Alien, ZX81: Battleships & Cruisers - page 58 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 58 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Space Intruders, Naval Blockade, Spectrum: Night Flight - page 54 *'Leisuresoft' - VIC-20: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Escape from Pulsar 7, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Circus, Feasibility Experiment - page 75 *'Microware' - Spectrum: Alien Command, Backgammon - page 89 *'Orchestrated Software' - BBC Micro: Space Trek - Invaders - Pinball - Blitz, Adventure - Invaders - Pontoon - Lunarlander, Scramble - Invaders - Breakout - Battleship - page 90 *'M. Ward' - Atari 8-bit: Galaxy Trek, Hexapawn - Noughts and Crosses - Tower of Brahma, King - Magicians Caves, Maze - Robot Chase - Tank Battle - page 103 *'Pro Software' - BBC Micro: Space Invaders, Micro Man, Middle Kingdom, Reversi Gomoko, Game Tape One, Atom: Space Adventure, Space Invaders, Air Strike - page 103 *'Fuller Micro Systems' - Spectrum: Star Trek - page 106 Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Chris Palmer Issue Index Category:Contains Sharp MZ-80k Reviews Category:Contains TRS-80 Reviews